happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Will You Remember Your Past
Will You Remember Your Past (Recordando el Pasado) es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2. Categoría:Episodios SinopsisCategoría:Mily.ILoveRossLynch El pasado, para muchos, una época llena de bellos recuerdos y cosas buenas que nos pasaron y no queremos olvidar... pero para Rinne, su pasado fue una época de maltratos y horribles recuerdos y cosas horribles que quiere olvidar o desear que nunca pasaron Trama El episodio comienza con Rinne, Mellow y Fantasie jugando con un balón en el parque, cuando de repente, el balón bota hacia el jardín de un orfanato cerca de donde estaban ellos. Al ver aquel edificio, Rinne sale corriendo y comienza a llorar, algo que inquieto mucho tanto a Mellow, como a Fantasie, y corren detrás de ella. Cansados y jadeando, se detienen y ven a Rinne sentada en una banca, llorando con las manos cubriendo su rostro para que nadie note que esta llorando. Preocupados, y algo extrañados de que ella se pusiera así solo al ver el orfanato, fueron a preguntarle. Mellow y Fantasie caminan hasta llegar a la banca donde se encontraba Rinne llorando, por lo que Mellow y Fantasie le preguntan si pueden hacerle compañía, a lo que Rinne contesta que si con la cabeza y quita sus manos de su cara. Mellow le pregunta dulcemente, mientras la abraza, Fantasie su mano izquierda, que es lo que tiene, por lo que Rinne toma un poco de aire y dice que solo es porque extraña la inocencia de su niñez, pero Mellow rápidamente capto que su hermanastra le mintió, por lo que le dijo que se lo diga sin miedo, prometiéndole no burlarse de ella, por lo que Fantasie lo prometió también, pero ésta ultima le dijo que le tuviera confianza, por lo que Rinne, agarrando mas aire, dijo que ella fue secuestrada por unos soldados de la guerra y llevada a un orfanato clandestino, donde mataban niños. Mellow recordo que fue ese dia cuando conocio a Rinne, cuando la adoptaron, aparte ese dia, su familia biologica fue asesinada junto con la de Rinne, por lo que Fantasie se preocupa aun mas y Mellow se entristece tambien. Unos minutos mas tarde, Rinne agarro suficiente valor y se dispuso a contar la historia: La escena cambia a Rinne (con 8 años de edad), quien estaba en su casa con su familia biologica, ayudando con los quehaceres del hogar como todos los dias, hasta que su padre llego a casa, con malas noticias: Iba a haber una guerra con un pais vecino y tenia que ir. Rinne se entristece bastante, y su madre, enfrente de ella comenzo a gritarle que no se lo iba a permitir y que debia quedarse a cargo de Rinne y de su hermano enfermo, pero su padre solo respondio con su tipico "lo siento, es mi deber", se arregla y se va de la casa en su coche de guerra, con la mamá de Rinne corriendo detras de el, pero poco despues de que se aleja el en su auto, la mamá de Rinne se pone de rodillas en la calle llorando a gritos. Pasó una semana y la guerra empezó, Rinne anhelaba día y noche volver a ver a su padre para su cumpleaños, que era unos 3 meses después de la guerra, Rinne seguía con esperanzas y felíz de que su padre vuelva a casa sano y salvo, en cambio, su mamá perdió las esperanzas y empezó a caer en el alcoholismo, lo que provocó que empezara a hacerse irresponsable con sus hijos, incluso llegaba muy noche a casa, mientras Rinne atendía a su hermanito enfermo de cáncer de tiroides muy avanzado, en etapa terminal, y haciendo los quehaceres de la casa y cocinando, mientras su madre se emborrachaba. Pasaron 3 meses, faltaba solo una semana para el cumpleaños de Rinne y un militar del mismo cuartel donde trabajaba su padre les informó que su padre murió en combate y que aunque intentaron revivirlo, no pudieron, lo que provocó que Rinne se desmoronara en el suelo llorando mientras el militar la consolaba y le dieron 2 cadenas (las que lleva Rinne puestas), cuyas ellas eran de un soldado del mismo cuartel que el padre de Rinne, que se sacrificó salvando la vida del general y se había quitado las cadenas de sus muñecas y se las dio al militar. Esa misma noche, el hermanito de Rinne murió de su enfermedad, debido a que la pérdida de su padre le afectó muchísimo, y lo enterraron en un cementerio cerca de donde vivían, junto a la tumba de su padre. Cuando Rinne y su madre iban en camino a su casa, unos soldados rivales se llevaron en brazos a Rinne y huyeron con ella, la mamá corrió detrás gritando que se la devolvieran, pero uno de los soldados la durmió usando una pañoleta empapada con cloroformo y a Rinne. Cuando pasó el efecto, Rinne estaba amordazada, sentada en una silla, con las muñecas y tobillos atados con pañoletas, en un cuarto medio iluminado; solo unas cuantas velas alumbraban la habitación, mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella, diciendo que no le hará daño si se queda callada, por lo que Rinne comienza a desesperarse. Mientras tanto, la mamá de Rinne se encuentra con uno de los científicos de aquel "orfanato", que sostenía un bisturí, y la obligó a estarse quieta o se lo empalaría en el vientre. La mamá, al oír los gritos de Rinne, se enfrentó al científico, dejándolo gravemente herido con una abertura en la cabeza. Al creer que las muertes fueron nada más que su culpa, va y libera a Rinne, pero al verla con golpes en su rostro que le hizo el científico, se echa la culpa de que ella es la responsable de que muriera su esposo y su hijo, por lo que agarra un bisturí y se suicida encajándoselo en el cuello, mientras veía sonriendo a Rinne, mientras le decía "Te Amo, hija mía", después escupe sangre de su boca y muere frente a los ojos de Rinne. Pasaron mas o menos 7 años, Rinne ya estaba cumpliendo 12 años, cuatro años después de la muerte de su familia, ese día, Rinne recibió una muy amarga sorpresa: Uno de los científicos de ese orfanato (descubrió sus poderes) e intentó asesinarla para descubrir su orígen, pero la jovencita, aunque se zafó al soltar un rayo de calor de sus manos, el científico se las arregló y durmió a la jóven con cloroformo. Esa misma noche, como a las 4 de la madrugada, Rinne despertó con la ropa rasgada y con moretones, y sus ojos un poco rojos de lo que lloró. Rinne supo lo que pasó, pero no dijo nada y fué a su habitación, y encontró los cuerpos decapitados de Marissa y Clarissa, lo que provoco que Rinne se echara a llorar. Luego Rinne caminó por todo el edificio y vio a los demas niños en el mismo estado de Marissa y Clarissa, lo que provocó que enfureciera hasta enloquecer. De pronto, notó su cabello que cambió de rubio con las puntas azules, aun tono morado oscuro, su desgarrado kimono rojo con el cintillo verde cortado a uno morado con negro y de su espalda unas alas moradas, parecidas a las de una mariposa y sus cadenas emitían un resplandor incandescente, tanto que perdió el control y mató a los guardias, empalándoles sus plumas cortantes de sus alas. Después, usó su telequinesis, y el lugar comenzaba a temblar como si un terremoto se empezara a originar, después, Rinne salió de ahí volando, mientras ella se alejaba, el orfanato explotó con los científicos dentro de el, muriendo aplastados entre los escombros y calcinados. De ahi fue como nació Lynne, su "otro yo" Unos minutos mas tarde, Rinne empezó a sentirse débil mientras se alejaba de ahí, por lo que Mellow y Bitly se acercaron y la ayudaron, mientras ella les contaba lo sucedido hace cuatro años con su familia, y Mellow también cuando apenas era un niño. Los dos lloraron, mientras Mellow la abrazaba, le preguntó si quería ser su hermanastra, a lo que ella accedió y se quedó a vivir con Mellow y Bitly, hasta la actualidad. Rinne termina de contar la historia y deja de llorar y los tres se levantan de la banca donde estaban, para ir hacia la casa de Mellow. Moraleja: "The past was a good time, but we need also to enjoy our present and build our future" (El pasado fue una gran época, per también debemos disfrutar nuestro presente y construír nuestro futuro). Muertes * El papá de Rinne muere en la guerra (la muerte no se ve). * El hermanito de Rinne muere por su enfermedad. * La mamá de Rinne se suicida encajándose un cuchillo en el cuello. * Marissa y Clarissa son asesinadas por los científicos (la muerte no se ve). * Los demás niños también son decapitados por los científicos. * Los científicos mueren en la explosión del orfanato. Heridas * Rinne es golpeada en la cara por uno de los científicos. * Un científico es afectado por la onda de calor de Rinne. * Otro por un golpe en la cabeza, quedando malherido. Errores * Cuando el orfanato explota, una cadena de Rinne desaparece. * Cuando usa su telequinésis, los golpes desaparecen de la cara de Rinne y su pelo se torna color fucsia. * En una escena rápida, sus coletas y su cola desaparecen brevemente. Curiosidades * Marissa se parece a Mintles, ya que ella padeció de esquizofrenia, y Clarissa se parece a Dawn "Wood". * La escena del orfanato es igual a la de la película Carrie cuando ella su telequinesis en el baile de graduación destruyendo el gimnasio. * En este capítulo se sabe el orígen de los poderes de Rinne y su "yo malvado".